Speak Now: Tratie
by GoddessOfHedgehogs
Summary: Chpt. 5, in which we find out what Travis is planning by romantically whisking Katie away at midnight. It's Katie's special day, and Travis sure has a Hades of a present for her. Part 2 of prequel to Chapter 3.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a songfic based on the son Speak Now by Taylor Swift, because I wanted to give a songfic a shot, but in a (hopefully) different way. This is a Tratie. Now to the disclaimer.**

**Italics=Speak now song **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE PJO SERIES OR TAYLOR SWIFT SONGS. THAT MAKES ME SO SAD/MAD, I'M YELLING.**

**Speak Now**

Katie was tending to her garden in the small garden box outside her Manhattan apartment in the rain when she heard a voice she recognized. One she thought she'd never hear again.

"Travis?" she breathed.

A man that looked like Travis, except a bit shorter stepped out. He looked worried, something Katie never saw. "It's Connor, actually."

"Oh. What do you want?" Disappointment made her voice cold.

"We have a major emergency. Travis is getting married."

"You'd better be joking."

"I'm not." Connor's face was dead serious, another first. "He's marrying that bitch Drew."

"NO!" Katie turned away, tears already starting. She was so shocked; she forgot to scold Connor for swearing.

"But, I have a plan only you can help me with. To break them up."

Katie looked up, eager excitement plain on her tear-streaked face. "Tell me."

So Connor whispered his plan in her ear. It was so much like what she and Travis would've planned; she almost burst into tears again. Ever since Travis left, she had been getting more fragile everyday. But she smiled in spite of this, and then left to get ready.

Katie Gardner was going to crash Travis's wedding.

She changed into a simple green dress with an empire waist and met Connor at his car. They drove off to the church.

Connor dropped Katie off in front of the church before running inside to start his plan. He found the CD player fast enough. As he popped in the Taylor Swift CD, Katie sneakily entered the church.

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion?_

That was true, Katie thought to herself. Who would've dreamed that good girl Katie would ruin somebody's wedding?

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped_ _like a pastry_

Katie peeked into a room near the entrance. Drew was throwing a massive fit at a bridesmaid.

"THEY CAN'T PLAY THIS DAMN SONG!" she yelled. "IT'LL MAKE TRAVIS THINK OF KATIE!"

The bridesmaid flinched at her loud voice. Drew dropped her voice to a whisper. Katie had to strain to hear her.

"Then Travis won't react to the charmspeak I placed on him. Then who would I charmspeak to steal me clothes?"

Katie sucked in a deep breath. That was why Travis had left. She had thought he was acting funny. That complete…no, she wouldn't swear. It was one of her sticking points with Travis. That complete WITCH, Drew. That was better.

"Umm…Connor?" whispered the bridesmaid, timidly.

"NO! You IDIOT! Turn the music off!" Drew yelled. Inserting quite a few more cusses.

"We don't have time. You have to go walk down the aisle now!"

Drew regained her composure and smoothed her pastry-shaped gown. "Cue the organ."

But the organ player was nowhere to be seen. Stage 2 of Connor's plan was in action. Instead, Taylor Swift's voice filled the silence.

_And the organ starts to play, a song that sounds like a death march,_

_I am hiding in the curtains, it seemed that I was uninvited by you're lovely bride-to-be_

"Just go!" cried the bridesmaid, starting out down the aisle. Drew reluctantly followed. Travis stood at the front, entranced, but seemingly confused by the song. There was a name tugging at his mind. Kelley…Kelsey…Kaitlin…Katie! That was it! Katie Gardner, the only girl he had ever loved. Why was he marrying Drew. But then her voice washed over him and he was helplessly glued to his spot.

"Travis, honey. You are going to marry me!"

The song kept playing.

_She floats down the aisle, like a pageant queen_

_But I know, you wish it was me, you wish it was me, don't you?_

Travis watched Drew float up to him, but just for a second, Katie's face flickered over hers.

Meanwhile, Katie was hiding in the curtains, wanting to jump out, but holding herself to Connor's plan.

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when I'm out of the church at the back door,_

_Don't wait, or say a single vow, you need to hear me out_

_And they said Speak Now._

Katie repeated the words in her head to gain confidence. Everyone in the church was either really getting in to the song, or really awkward and confused. The preacher started to speak.

_I hear the preacher say "Speak now or forever hold your peace."_

The preacher cleared his throat. "Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

That was Katie's cue. She stepped out from the curtains and was greeted by a death glare from Drew. She held her head up high and sang along with the song.

"…I am not the kind of girl to be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion."

Travis grinned. He remembered Katie. That was SO true.

"…But you, are not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl."

The chorus played in the background as Travis stared at Katie. She seemed to clear his mind. He gave her that mischievous grin that made her heart stop.

"…Let's run away now, I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door. Baby, I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around when they said Speak Now."

Travis walked up to Katie and offered her his hand. The music changed to an upbeat, dancing type of music. They ran out of the church together and into the pouring rain.

They stood like that for ages, just taking in each other. Finally, Travis spoke.

"I'm so sorry, Katie, for leaving you," he began, but Katie cut him off.

"I know everything. Drew used her charmspeak…"

"Why did you care about me, enough to crash that gods-awful wedding to Drew?"

Katie looked him right in the eyes. "You told me you loved me. You are my everything. I would never give up on you."

Katie pulled Travis down to kiss him, but just then Drew came storming out of the church. She was holding a ring in her hand.

"TAKE YOUR DAMN CHEAP RING!" she yelled, throwing it at him. She spun around and headed back into the church.

"You know that gown looks like a pastry?" Travis called after her.

"I HATE YOU TRAVIS STOLL!" Drew yelled. She ran into the church without a glance back.

Travis grinned. Mission accomplished. Then, he had a brilliant idea. **(I bet Travis doesn't get those very often.) **"Well, I might as well put this to good use." Travis knelt down on one knee.

Katie's breath caught in her throat.

"Katie Gardner, you are super strict, demanding, bossy…"

Katie glared at him. Was this all a joke?

"…loud, and the only girl I have ever wanted to marry. I love you, Katie. Will you marry me?"

She stared at him, a smile playing across her lips. "I don't know. I guess I'll have to think about that first part of your proposal…"

Now Travis was kind of nervous.

"YES!" Travis couldn't help but think of how loud she could yell. He slid the ring on her finger.

"You know, Gardner. You still scream louder than Drew."

She glared at him again. "Still annoying as ever, Stoll."

"That's why you love me."

Katie rolled her eyes. Then, she threw her arms around Travis. "I missed you."

"Amazingly, I did too." Then he paused. "Unless you're talking about you waking me up at some ungodly hour."

"Really. It was only 7 o'clock, It's not that early."

"Sure."

Katie raised her eyebrows. "Is this really how you want to treat you're fiancée?"

Travis allowed his grin to fade. "I won't forget how good you are with a dagger." Then he leaned in to kiss her.

Connor walked out of the church to find Travis and Katie in a heated lip-lock. He grinned when he saw the ring on Katie's hand. If he was to have a sister-in-law, better Katie than Drew. Even if she did yell a lot.

Suddenly the sun came out, and the rain stopped. Travis and Katie broke apart. Travis gave her the "I have an idea" look she knew. **(*gasp* TWO great ideas in one story! That Travis just gets smarter everyday. Even if it is one brain cell at a time.) **He pulled her along to his "Just Married" car.

Travis reached into the white convertible and picked out a can of spray paint.

Katie raised her eyebrows. "You have spray paint in your car?"

He shrugged. "I'm prepared for every prank imaginable. You're talking to a son of Hermes."

He handed her the spray paint. Katie smirked and crossed out the 'Just Married' to 'Just Engaged.' Travis got out another can of paint, and they covered the car with spray paint.

Finally, they drove off. But Travis stopped in the middle of an empty stretch of road. "This needs something dramatic!" he pronounced.

Katie rolled her eyes. Like Travis wasn't dramatic enough for both of them.

Travis pulled out a stick of dynamite from the glove box. Then he reached for a lighter in the glove box. Katie was stunned.

"YOU HAVE DYNAMITE IN YOUR CAR?" she shrieked, voice rising an octave. Travis grinned at her. "Never mind, I should've known."

He made sure the road was empty, lit the stick of dynamite and threw it as far as he could. They sped up, leaving the dynamite a safe distance behind.

There was a huge explosion behind them. Certainly dramatic enough for Travis, they rode off into the distance with an explosion behind them. Katie turned away so Travis couldn't see her grin. She had always wanted to leave with something exploding behind her.

She sure had missed Travis.

**A/N: This will probably stay a one-shot songfic, but I might add a few more songs. Not my best ending ever, but I also always wanted a dramatic exit with something exploding behind me. I'm in that kind of mood today. Check out my other stories please! OH, AND REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, I decided to continue this. I have a good idea for a Percabeth songfic, but this is a Tratie story, so you'll have to wait. I think you'll live. OK, this is a Speak Now, Connor style. **

**Speak Now**

Katie Gardner was tending to her pride and joy: her strawberry plants, when her day got turned upside down. Ever since she had started dating Travis, Connor had taken it as his personal mission to be the annoying younger brother she never had. Or wanted, for that matter.

He approached her nonchalantly, humming 'Friday' which alone made Katie want to strangle him. Then he stopped humming, upon spotting her, and adopted a serious face.

Katie wondered what the world had come to. Connor acting serious? Something was definitely up. So that's why she stood up and glared down at him. Being a year younger, he was still shorter than her, a fact she kept constantly reminding him.

"What the Hades is wrong, Connor Stoll?" she asked in an icy tone. Connor gave a mock-shudder, even though he was only half faking. Katie could be downright _scary_ when she wanted to.

He held his hands up in surrender. "Geez, Gardner. I was only trying to help. I've got important news."

"Yeah?"

"Well, Travis just proposed to Drew and they're getting married today. I need you to save him! You must speak now!"

This was met by silence. Then…

"You're kidding." Katie said, emotionless.

He grinned. "Gods, how did you see through my plot? I had it perfectly rehearsed!"

But he wasn't grinning a second later when Katie caught him in the eye with a mean right hook.

"Katie, Katie. Haven't you ever heard? Violence is never the answer!" Connor groaned weakly.

Katie was the one grinning now. An evil grin that would've made monsters cower. The kind that made you think 'Ohmygods, she's insane!'

Definitely Connor's thoughts now. She twisted his arm behind his back and hissed in his ear.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again, Connor Stoll, or you'll be hurt much worse than your eye."

She elbowed him in the stomach and walked off.

* * *

><p>Travis Stoll came to visit Connor in the infirmary. He took one look at him and sucked in a sharp breath.<p>

"Gods, Connor. What happened to you?"

Connor groaned. "Katie. I told her you were getting married to Drew."

Travis's mouth quirked into a half smile. "And she believed it?"

"No. She told me to never try that again. She's scary, man. How do you manage?"

That's his Katie. He liked the type that could beat him up if she wanted. He had worked long and hard to get her attention and wasn't going to leave her now.

"Hmm…let me think. I'm tougher than you, much better looking, have an amazingly handsome grin…"

Connor groaned at him to shut up and held an ice pack to his eye. "Did I mention that Katie's cheating on you with Will Solace?"

Travis growled at him. "Watch it, injured boy." He punched him lightly in the arm. Unfortunately, Katie had already punched him there. Hard. Connor winced.

A daughter of Apollo saw and shoved, literally, Travis out the door. "No hurting injured patients."

Connor grinned up at her from his sickbed. He just realized she was amazingly pretty. "You're my hero. Would you accept the honor of accompanying me to the fireworks?"

She turned on him, reminding him scarily of Katie. "I'm just a healer. I already have a boyfriend. One who is much better than you could ever be, I might add."

Ouch. Now his ego hurt as much as his eye. Life was tough for Connor today.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? REVIEW. And yes, I'll admit I didn't think that through when I made them blow up the road behind them, but it was kind of a "Hey, I have an idea-MUST WRITE" story. So flame me, I don't care, at least people care enough to flame me. And, I am in the mood for marshmallows…REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! I'm BAACK! OK, I know I haven't updated, but please forgive me cause I have a new chapter! This will conclude this story! Yup, I'm sad too. But at least you have this chapter! **

"We are gathered together today to join Katherine Gardner and Travis Stoll," began the preacher.

Yes, the day Connor swore would mean the end of life as we know it had come. The day Travis married Katie Gardner. The day Aphrodite had longed for.

And nobody could have wished for a better day. The sunlight danced on the white marble gazebo designed to look like an Ancient Greek temple. Travis and Katie stood up in the gazebo, looking slightly nervous. Everything had gone as planned, except for one small detail.

Travis's best man was noticeably non-existent. Connor Stoll was nowhere to be found. But they had no choice to wait, because the preacher was booked for two other weddings afterwards. The wedding had begun.

The moment of truth arrived. The preacher looked anxious as he spoke the famous words. He was the preacher during Travis and Drew's dysfunctional wedding.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Travis, Katie, and the preacher were all crossing their fingers for complete silence. Then a pretty woman strode in. Both Travis and Katie groaned.

It was Drew.

Piper stood up, prepared to counter whatever charmspeak Drew used, but was cut across.

"Yes, McLean, I know you want to play hero," Drew sneered. Piper looked indignant. Before she could speak, Drew continued.

"I just wanted to say congratulations."

Everyone looked stunned and skeptical. The day Drew said something nice was also said to be the end of the earth.

"Really. I mean it. Katie, barging in on my wedding for Travis? That shows a lot of love. Travis, the amount of charmspeak I had to use on you to leave Katie was record-setting. I thought I loved you, Travis, but I was wrong. Hello, you two are perfect for each other. I _am_ a daughter of Aphrodite. I can tell what is true love, even if I try to break it up. So, good luck on marriage."

Drew finished her speech and left. To say everyone was stunned would be an understatement. Katie raised her eyebrows at Travis. He shrugged back like, well, no one really understands Drew.

"Well," began Piper. "I say we continue."

So the preacher opened his mouth but…

In strode an obviously drunken Connor. He couldn't even stand up straight. His best man's suit was crumpled, the tie undone, and his shirt open. He looked like he had slept in his suit after spending the night at a bar. He swayed on his feet before looking straight at Katie.

"OBJECTION," he shouted. Another shocker. "Katie, don't marry my brother, MARRY ME!"

Travis and Katie both looked confused then cracked up.

"Don't laugh! I'm serious!" They held in laughter.

Connor serious, Drew nice, Travis marrying Katie? Is this an alternate universe?

Connor looked Katie in the eye and continued. "Katie, remember those days at camp when you would come to me and ask if Travis liked you? If he talked about you? How could you get noticed by Travis? Those hours coming up with plans to get his attention were the best days of my life. For some reason, I realized I loved Katie Gardner as much as my brother loved her. Of course Travis would win…but I just have to say…I LOVE YOU KATIE!"

Now it was Travis's turn to stare, aghast at Katie, who was just as shocked. Connor passed out on the carpet right after his speech. He came to seconds later to face horrified faces.

"Wait, what just happened? Oh no…did I…" Connor said. Travis knew him well enough to know what he was going to say. Travis nodded. "Oh, gods."

The nymphs from the forest around them dragged Connor away.

An awkward silence filled the wedding area. The preacher cleared his throat.

"As I was saying…"

There was a blinding flash of light and two more uninvited guests appeared in the aisle. Travis and Katie gulped.

Hermes and Demeter stood in front of the wedding party. Hermes strode up to Travis, and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Good job, son," he said. "I see you've finally landed that beautiful lady you talk about so much."

Katie blushed. Travis looked embarrassed.

Hermes went up to Katie, and offered her a hand. "I'm not that fond of Demeter kids, myself. Too uptight, tree-hugging, nagging…"

Demeter cleared her throat loudly.

Hermes looked a bit nervous under Demeter's withering glare. "Well, if Travis says you're the only one he has ever truly loved, then I agree with him. You seem like a very nice lady."

Katie shook his hand; relieved he wasn't upset with them not inviting him.

Demeter rolled her eyes at Hermes, who gave Travis a playful salute and began to glow. All the guests, and the preacher knew to look away, as Hermes revealed his true godly form.

And then there was one. Demeter hugged Katie and admired her flower bouquet, arranged by her siblings. Then she turned to Travis, who amazingly stood his ground.

"I see you both neglected to mention this wedding to me."

They both looked guilty.

Demeter continued. "I would have completely missed out, except for Aphrodite is glued to Hephaestus TV, and was yelling about a Tratie wedding."

That sounded in character. Maybe the world was safe for now.

"Travis, I find children of Hermes kleptomaniac, annoying, immature, brats, but I do want what is best for Katie. But if I ever hear of you breaking Katie's heart, you will face my wrath."

On that note, Demeter glowed, and disappeared back to Olympus.

Travis shuddered and whispered to Katie. "Your mom is _scary!_"

Katie rolled her eyes, but smiled at him.

The preacher was looking very annoyed. He glanced at his watch, very obviously.

"No objections?"

Someone strode down the aisle. She was amazingly beautiful. Aphrodite.

"Silly preacher, of course I wouldn't object." Aphrodite winked at him, and he blinked. All the men were, of course, star struck.

She turned to the audience. "It's a pleasure to finally have the wedding I have planned for, but if anyone else interrupts, I will curse their love lives. Is that clear?"

Everyone hastily nodded. Aphrodite smiled, and vanished.

The preacher stared dreamily at the space where Aphrodite left. Travis elbowed him.

"Oh, right." The preacher turned red as a tomato. "If there are no objections…"

Two tourists hiked in. Everyone groaned. "Excuse us, but we're looking for the Olympian park. **(A/N: Not a real park, I made it up.)** We heard it was around here somewhere…"

* * *

><p>Up on Olympus, Aphrodite had lost it, completely. "Blibbering idiots! How dare they walk in on THE BEST WEDDING SINCE PERCABETH AND THALICO? <strong>(AN: Yes, in my world Thalia married Nico. Highly unlikely, I know, but I love Thalico now…) **IT WAS JUST GETTING TO THE EMOTIONAL PART! I NEED TO HEAR THEM SAY THEIR VOWS! THEY ARE SO MEANT TO BE! TRATIE IS PERFECT!"

Aphrodite stood up, and started pacing the hall. The rest of the gods stared in shock.

"I MUST CURSE THEIR LOVE LIVES! THEY INTERRUPTED THE MOST PERFECT WEDDING!"

Apollo spoke up. "To be fair, you interrupted the wedding too."

Aphrodite turned on him. "YOU #$%&*^ IDIOT!"

Zeus cleared his throat. "APHRODITE! We do not tolerate explicit language on Olympus!"

"SHUT UP YOU #$%^&%$#%^& *******"

Everyone gasped. Then Ares got up and put a hand on Aphrodite's shoulder. The gods seemed to draw in a deep breath.

"Sweetie, calm down. They're just dumb mortals. Don't curse them." Ares said soothingly.

Aphrodite stood up straight and seemed to go back to normal. "Quick, the wedding's started again." She turned back to watching the TV.

The gods let out a sigh of relief. Nothing was worse than an insane goddess of Love.

* * *

><p>Back at the wedding, the tourists had gone, and the preacher was speaking.<p>

"Do you, Travis Stoll, accept Katherine Gardner as your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you, Katherine Gardner, accept Travis Stoll as your husband?"

"I do."

"Then you may kiss the bride."

Travis kissed Katie; obviously relieved the ceremony was over. They broke apart, smiled, and exited together.

At Olympus, Aphrodite was jumping up and down, squealing with joy. She would do whatever it took to keep Tratie together. Meanwhile, the Olympians would have a fairly hyper goddess at hand.

As Travis and Katie walked out, Katie whispered to Travis.

"Bet you're glad that's over."

He grinned. "Right again, Mrs. Stoll. I still say we should've eloped."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Still immature as ever."

"Hey, be nice to your husband."

Yes, no relationship was more perfect.

**A/N: Sorry for the pathetic wedding vows, I had to take my best guess, cause the last wedding I went to was in December. I made this chapter longer because I feel SOOO bad about not updating, I thought I'd have more time in the summer, but I have summer camps, and apparently, I must be outside practically every waking minute of the day. REVIEW! Oh, I'm also working on a story about Zoë Nightshade, so I probably will have the first chapter up soon. Until then, REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Best Birthday Ever: a Prequel to Chapter 3

**A/N: In case you've forgotten what happened in Chapter 3, you don't have to read it over, Chapter 3 isn't mentioned (much) in this Chapter. **** I'll put another A/N at the bottom. **

Katie was just finishing up her gardening course at the University, so she could teach gardening to mortals. She had desperately wanted to help make the world a better place, so, what better way than to teach mortals gardening worthy of Demeter and Persephone?

Unfortunately that meant staying up late, studying for her final exam. So on this very eventful night, Katie was struggling to read her gardening book. She was dyslexic, so this was no easy task. At 11 pm, she had almost given up when she heard a loud "PLINK."

Surprised, she looked up. The noise had come from her window. As she watched, a small round, green thing the size of her thumbnail hit the window.

"PLINK."

Then a shower of colours hit her window. Orange, Pink, Blue and Yellow things struck her window. The only person she knew who would do something this outrageous was her boyfriend, who she had been dating for 6 years.

She opened her window and stuck her head out.

"Travis!" she hissed. "What the hell are these? I'm trying to…"

But she was cut off by one of those round things flying directly into her mouth. She bit down in astonishment. It tasted like…

"Travis?" she whisper-shouted. "Is this _chocolate?_"

"Right you are, Katie-kins!"

Even though Travis couldn't see her, he could tell she was rolling her eyes.

"Don't you girls enjoy romantic things like guys throwing pebbles at their windows?"

"Well, yeah…"

"So enjoy!"

"First of all, these aren't pebbles, they're chocolate. Second, where's the shouted declaration of undying love?"

Travis grinned, and although Katie couldn't see him, she knew. There's something about knowing someone for half your life that helps you pick up on these things.

"Wrong! These are Pebbles! They're chocolates called Pebbles, invented by a mortal company called Cadbury! They sell them in New Zealand…awesome aren't they, those Kiwis! Their candy rivals Americans! And about the second bit…" Travis raised his voice. "I LOVE YOU KATIE GARDNER!"

Katie laughed, but then turned serious.

"Shhhh! You'll wake up the whole neighbourhood!"

"Hey, you asked for it!"

Katie mock-scowled down at him, then realized something. "Why are you here anyways, Travis?"

"Oh, I just wanted to take you somewhere."

"At," she checked the clock, "11:15pm?"

"Yup. Will you come with me?"

"No."

"Why not? Live a little, Katie-kins!"

"Don't call me that."

"I'll eat all the chocolate."

Katie sighed. There was her weakness, and he knew it. She'd always had chocolate cravings.

"Fine, but let me get a sweater."

Travis grinned. "Alright but hurry! I'm eating a green one. And a yellow one, and a blue one…"

Katie appeared something like a minute later, wearing the said sweater, which was grey and V-necked and buttoned up. She had frantically brushed her hair (nothing like chocolate to motivate you), pulled on some jeans (she had been wearing pajamas) and paired them with a bright green scoop neck.

True, it was an outfit that her friend Lacy, a daughter of Aphrodite had put together, after Katie threatened her brandishing scissors against her long, blonde hair. Lacy had been planning on an extremely low-cut skirt, dangerously high heels, and a far too revealing V-neck. Fearing for her hair, she threw together something barely up to her standards.

Katie snuck down the stairs of the house she was renting a room from, wincing when her sneaker hit the squeaky stair. She stopped, listening for footsteps. Still complete silence. She snuck out the door and closed it softly behind her. Travis was waiting impatiently.

"What took you so long?" He asked. Still the impatient, annoying boy she fell in love with.

"I did not take long!" she insisted. "Now where's my chocolate."

Travis grinned. "I finished them."

"You, you…"

"Relax, Katie-kins, I still have them." He handed them over and kissed her cheek. "Do I get a thank you?"

She pretended to think hard. "Hmm…you take my chocolate, trick me into thinking you've eaten them, and complain about the time I take to look fabulous. You want a thank you?"

"You don't need to take time to look fabulous. You always look beautiful."

"That's so sweet. Alright, who stole my boyfriend and gave me my Prince Charming that looks like Travis?"

Travis faked pain. "Ouch, Katie."

"Just messing with you…"

Travis wiggled his eyebrows at that.

"Oh, gods, Travis, not like _that!_"

"I still haven't got my thank-you kiss."

Katie smiled as she felt her heart race. "Not until you tell me where we're going."

"Ah, I can't tell you, I have to _show_ you. It's not far, we'll walk."

He grasped Katie's hand and pulled her after him. Though she laced her fingers through his, she debated pulling out her dagger and threatening him until he told her where they were going. She wasn't the biggest fan of surprises, after all. As if reading her mind, Travis spoke.

"Just go with it, Katie. You'll find out soon. Don't you trust me?"

Katie smiled. "With my wallet, no. With my life, yes."

"As you should," he said. "I am a son of Hermes."

"I remember everything you've stolen from me!"

"Oh?"

"Of course! A necklace, my gardening gloves, my camp half-blood t-shirt (while I was in the _shower_), my iPod, my books, my pencil…"

"You could go on forever. How 'bout: your heart?"

She smiled. He really could be a romantic when he wasn't a jerk. "That sounds about right."

"Excellent. We're almost there."

Katie realized that they were walking through the city now, and on the same street as Travis's apartment building. 'Aha,' she thought.

"I bet I can guess where we're going."

"Damn. I knew I should've blindfolded you. Let's hear it then."

"Your apartment."

Travis grinned. "Well, that wasn't part of my plan, but since you've suggested it…" He trailed off suggestively.

She mock-punched him on the arm. "You…you…" She couldn't find quite the right insult.

"Incredibly hot, devilishly handsome, charming man."

"Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night." Katie responded.

"I know you agree with me."

"Lets say I do, so you can just shut up."

Travis chuckled. Then he proceeded to mime locking his lips and tossing away the key. They walked on in silence.

At night, the city looked even more stunning than usual. The streetlights glowed, but other than that, the night shadows were everywhere. Their thin fingers crept along beside Travis and Katie, only vanishing when they passed under streetlights.

In the residential area where Katie was staying, the gardens flourished, green, pink, red, yellow, almost every single colour appeared at least once. Here, near where Travis lived, the majority of the area was dull concrete. There was an occasional garden, a few trees, and lots of shops, restaurants, nightclubs, and of course, the condos, Travis owned one of which.

Their city, as usual cities are definitely was not quiet at night. The nightlife crowd was hitting the bars, and the music from the clubs followed them down the street. Katie had truthfully never come out here at night. Only once, or twice, or thrice…who was she kidding? She came out here ever since Travis had introduced her to the life. Unfortunately, that also meant she was usually sleep-deprived during school, and had resorted to a major caffeine boost in the morning, aka, coffee. Starbucks had become her second favorite store, second only after the gardening shop.

But it was worth it. Those hours up late, with Travis, at a bar, nightclub, and when he had introduced her to his usual late night "drinking buddies." She had enjoyed meeting them and found out that quite a few of them were children of Hermes. Needless to say, they spent a lot of their late nights pranking people. Even Katie had grown more and more devious and Hermes like. As a result, she'd become closer to Lacy, part of Travis's "drinking buddies", who only tagged along because she and Conner were dating. A true daughter of Aphrodite, whom she'd dismissed as shallow during camp years, she'd helped her quite a lot. Hence the outfit she wore today, courtesy of Lacy and co. (what she called the other Aphrodite kids who had dragged her on endless shopping trips since she'd told them she and Travis were dating.)

Finally, Travis stopped walking. Katie, lost in thought, didn't notice until she felt a tug on her hand and realized she had walked away from Travis, still holding her hand. She turned slightly pink, embarrassed but hoping the lack of light would cover for her.

"We're here."

They had stopped outside Travis's apartment building.

"Hey, I _was_ right!"

"Don't be so sure, Katie-bunny."

She arched an eyebrow, or at least attempted to. She'd always envied those perfect actresses with the ability to raise one eyebrow.

"Katie-bunny? Really, Travy-kins?"

He winced. "It certainly is better than Travy-kins. That's just disturbing."

Katie smirked. "So are we going inside or not?"

"Someone's excited."

She rolled her eyes. After all this time spent with Travis, she suspected the muscles responsible for eye-rolling had gotten up to professional strength.

"Just come on, Katie-bunny."

*cough* Travy-kins *cough*

"No need to be such a name-caller," Travis said over his shoulder having already turned inside.

Katie fake-pouted, and followed him inside. The receptionist was sitting behind the desk, and Katie knew she had a "thing" for Travis.

"Hey Travis," The receptionist said, batting her ridiculously long fake eyelashes. She had heavily caked on make-up and an awful reputation for hitting on every single guy that lived in the apartment block, according to Lacy. She had to be pretty awful if even the Aphrodite kids hated her.

Katie glared at her. She seemed to notice Katie for the first time.

"Travis." She whined. "Who's that ugly girl?"

Katie's glare intensified. Travis thanked the gods it wasn't directed at him.

"Are you talking to yourself?" Travis inquired, managing to sound amused and pissed-off at the same time.

She gasped. Katie sighed.

"I only see Katie, the most beautiful girl on this planet, so you back off."

Katie grinned and took his hand. He smiled down at her, and they practically ran to the elevator, away from the hysterically sobbing receptionist.

Once the elevator doors closed, Katie was so happy she pulled Travis down and kissed him fiercely. Travis responded with equal enthusiasm. Her hands twisted in his hair, pulling him closer than she thought possible, and he pinned her to the elevator wall, kissing her just as passionately.

"How's that for a Thank-you kiss?" Katie whispered.

"Perfect." Travis replied, kissing her again.

There was a pleasant "ding" and the doors opened. A girl just younger than Katie's age stared at them with wide eyes.

At that moment, a while had passed, Travis's hands were up Katie's shirt, and his shirt was half-undone.

The wide-eyed girl backed up slowly. "Ugh, I see I'm interrupting something. I'll just take the stairs."

Travis grunted. "Just go." He was fully intent on returning to kissing Katie.

Too bad for him, Katie pushed him off. "Moment ruined. Let's go where you were going to take me."

Travis growled. "Fine," he breathed.

They stood apart for the first four floors, than promptly threw themselves back together. Just then, the doors dinged open again. It was the same girl.

She threw her hands in the air. "Alright, I give up. I swear I will never take elevators again." She stomped away muttering something about cheating scum _she_ should be making out with in elevators.

Katie once again attempted to raise one eyebrow, and failed. "That girl has a talent of moment-ruining."

Travis groaned. "Agreed."

So they ended up sticking to opposite sides of the elevator as a precaution against the "Interrupting Girl."

Was fate _always_ against them?

**A/N: Hehe. I just needed to post this and I absolutely couldn't put the whole story into just one chapter. So part 2, hopefully will be up by the end of the week. I hope. Yeah, I haven't updated for ages, so this is the part where I confess my heart-breaking sorrow for not updating, cry hysterical tears, and promise quicker updates in the future. Here goes…I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating. :'( Something about having so much time during summer hols means tons of vacations, blowing my money shopping, and forgetting to update. The inspiration just wasn't there, you know? I wrote this when I was on the way to a vacation on the Labour Day weekend. Unfortunately, that meant I wrote it by hand, so I typed it up and changed a lot, so it takes longer to write. Also, I'm such a slow typer **** hopefully that will change when I take typing. I have some kind of idea for the next chapter, and the one after, so this story's not over yet, but it might not have much to do with "Speak Now." We'll see. I'm kinda surrounded by piles of homework, so I might not update soon. (Dang, I know I'm supposed to promise quick updates, but that probably is only for next chapter.) AAAAAH! Math is SO infuriating. I got a B on my assignment! But I just had a test and hopefully I did well. My English class is awesome and I'm 185****th**** in line for the SON at the library. YAY! ONLY ONE MORE WEEK (and a few days…) **

**Review if you actually like this chapter, or if you despise it with a fiery passion. Or are dying to chew me out about slow updates. **

**TRATIE FTW! **

**P.S. Pebbles are actually like Smarties and they do sell them in NZ, I had some there. Mmmm…chocolate. **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Best Birthday Ever: Part 2**

The elevator doors slid open and Katie was suddenly awestruck.

They were on the roof of the apartment block.

Travis smiled and led her out. She had never seen this part of the city. There were garden boxes everywhere, and flowers of all colours, closed in the night, were scattered through them. From this part of the apartment, they could see the whole city, the lights, trees, houses, everything.

Looking out, she felt like she ruled the world. Suddenly everyone else seemed so small and all that mattered was that Travis was right next to her, right here.

"So?" Travis prompted. He knew that Katie would like it here, if her going on about romantic, cheesy, garden type places.

She turned to him smiling so big it almost scared Travis. After years of merciless pranking, it still was a surprise to see her smile. Even after years. He loved her smiles. They made him feel happy too.

"This place is amazing. I can't believe you never took me here before!" Katie whispered. Something about being in the cool night air so high above the city took her breath away. "Why did you bring me here anyway?"

Travis just grinned. "You'll find out later, Katie."

She just sighed. "What is it with you and keeping secrets from me?"

"I have my reasons."

"Sure."

"It seems we are away from any interruptions…"

"Does it? We're on a roof top in the middle of the city."

"Oh, look here's a bench!"

"Travis…"

She broke off suddenly; Travis had covered her mouth with his. Katie inwardly sighed; he had his ways of getting her to shut up. She had to say, they were extremely affective methods…all thoughts vanished as she kissed Travis.

The city clock tower chimed 12 times. They broke apart.

"So much for no interruptions," Katie sighed. It was so warm and comfortable in Travis's arms. She snuggled closer. Look at her, turning into such a romantic. Love changes people, her ever-wise friend Lacy, a daughter of Aphrodite, proclaimed.

She moaned in protest when he pulled away from her.

"Happy Birthday, Katie."

She looked up, surprised. Really? Was today her birthday? She thought for a moment. May 17th. How was it Travis remembered her birthday when even she didn't?

Travis chuckled at her expression. "You forgot."

She nodded, ashamed. "But you've reminded me."

"I wanted to be the first to wish you a happy birthday."

"You were."

He went on as if she hadn't interrupted. "I couldn't think of what to get you."

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"You know you don't mean that."

"You're right. What'd you get me?"

"Patience, Katie. Your present has a few parts. First, coming here with me, the incredibly awesome… 

"Big-headed."

"Incredibly awesome Travis Stoll," he finished. "You can come here anytime. The second part…"

He reached under the bench and pulled out a present, hastily wrapped in the comics section of the newspaper. Travis handed the present to her. Katie ripped the wrapping off to find a pretty scarf sprinkled in colourful flower patterns. She recognized it immediately as the expensive, handmade scarf she had admired at a boutique Travis took her to.

"Travis…thank you SO much!" She pulled him in for a hug, which turned into a kiss…which lasted a while.

Travis pulled away with a grin. "Now you've distracted me from my last present."

"_I_ didn't distract you! You let yourself be distracted!"

"Now that makes no sense."

"True. What's my last present?"

Travis smiled, and Katie was struck by the way the moonlight made him light up. How did she get so lucky? Strike that, he was the one who was lucky to have her.

Travis pulled a small CD player out from under the bench. He pressed play and a song started to play. Katie immediately recognized it as Bruno Mars, one of her favourite artists. Sure, they didn't usually like electronics, as they attracted monsters, but the occasional use was all right.

"_It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do…"_

Katie looked up at Travis, guessing what the song meant just as Travis started singing along, very off-key.

"Hey, baby. I think I wanna marry you."

Katie had tears of joy in her eyes, her hands over her mouth. She wasn't known for shows of emotion, but this was huge. Somehow, she had known this would be coming but now, standing in the moonlight, it all seem unreal. Travis offered her his hand and she took it.

They danced crazily, clumsily, happily to the music. It was a dream proposal for Katie.

"_Just say I doooo-ooo-oo-ooh! Tell me right now, baby. Tell me right now baby, baby…"_

Travis looked right in her eyes and sang to her. He wasn't the best singer, but she was too in love to care.

"It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey, baby I think I wanna marry you. Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby, I think I wanna marry you."

Just as the final chords sounded, he knelt down on one knee and opened an elegant velvet box. In it was a ring, a gold band with sparkling emeralds and a diamond.

"Katie Gardner, you are the single most infuriating woman sometimes, you annoy me to the point of insanity, but I love you with all my heart. You are beautiful, brave, and all I've ever wanted. Will you marry me?"

Katie's joy had dimmed a bit at the first part of his speech.

"Infuriating? Annoying?"

Travis smiled sheepishly. Truthfully, he was nervous, more so than he had ever been before.

"YES!" Katie answered, her voice slightly higher pitched than she would've liked. She threw her arms around Travis and kissed him. He slipped the ring on to her finger, where it sat, sparkling and promising a life together, forever.

All that ran through Katie's mind as she melted in Travis's arms was: "BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!"

**A/N: Hi, don't get mad at me for not updating earlier! PLEASE? Tell me what you thought. Please? I'll try to update, but no promises, you know how I am with those. Next chapter is not related to this one. These are all oneshots, for the wedding, please see chapter 3 again. They are in no order, so if you get confused, here's a guide to the chapters.**

**Chapter 1: Travis is getting married to Drew, and Katie and Connor crash their wedding. Completely unrelated to the other oneshots**

**Chapter 2: Connor is in for some trouble when he tells Katie Travis has proposed to Drew…is Connor asking to get beat up? HADES, yeah! Oneshot**

**Chapter 3: Finally, Tratie is getting married. Except fate seems to be interrupting them, once, twice, thrice…Aphrodite is mad. Somewhat related to Chpt 4-5**

**Chapter 4: Travis comes to Katie's window throwing Pebbles. Nothing is ever ordinary with Travis. Part 1. Prequel to chapter 3.**

**Chapter 5: well, if you're here, you just read it. Part 2 of prequel. **


End file.
